The present invention relates to a terminal mounting construction for connecting a substrate accommodated in a housing to electric wires and an electronic device that includes the terminal mounting construction.
As Patent Documents 1 and 2 below disclose, patterns and electronic components on a substrate are connected to exterior components by terminals. In terminals disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a substrate is held in a thickness direction by a pair of holding pieces provided at one end thereof, and the terminal is connected to a pattern on the substrate by one of the pair of holding pieces. In the terminals of this type, the other end is connected through press fitting or connected by a connector to a wiring, and as this occurs, there are fears that a load is generated in a connecting portion between the substrate and the terminal by an impact generated when the terminal is so connected to the wiring.
Because of this, in a bus bar disclosed in Patent Document 3 below, in order to prevent the transmission of an impact generated when connected to a wiring to an LED mounting portion where an LED is mounted, an impact absorbing portion is provided between an electric wire connecting portion and the LED mounting portion by bending out a portion extending therebetween at right angles or into a crank shape. In the bus bar, press-fit cutting blades are provided in one main surface of a wiring connecting portion which extends parallel to an LED mounting surface, whereby a wiring is electrically connected to the bus bar by the press-fit cutting blades.
In Patent Document 3, the bus bar is formed integrally with the housing, and the wiring is connected to the press-fit cutting blades which extend from the one main surface of the wiring connecting portion. Thus, there have been fears that an increase in height of the wiring accommodation space is called for.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2-119073
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2-7374
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2010-212322